Hetalola - Pokémon and Hetalia
by WolvesloverM
Summary: In one dimension of the Multiverse, the Pokémon regions are Pokémon trainers. But one day the sky cracks open and Evil organisations from other dimensions appear. They unite to form Team Rainbow Rocket and their goal is to take over the Multiverse. The seven main Pokémon regions come together to stop them, but they can't do it alone and leave on a journey to find help.
1. Chapter 1, Kanto, Johto and Alola

p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Chapter 1 – Kanto, Johto and Alola/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Writers note:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"First: my grammar isn't flawless, sorry for that. I'm partially doing this to improve my English, I'm Dutch and this is the first time that I write an English story. But you probably don't care./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The story is sort of a mix between Hetalia and Pokémon. You don't need to know Hetalia to understand the story, I just got the idea from it. In the story Pokémon regions are represented by humans in the Pokémon world. It is important to know some stuff about Pokémon./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Tips are always welcome. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Chapter 1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"You could hear the explosions on the other side of the town. On the battlefield stood two Pokémon. On one side, there was a Venusaur, on the other side a Blastoise. Though he had a type disadvantage the Blastoise didn't look worried at all. Neither did his trainer, a black-haired young man, who yelled with a voice loud and clear: 'Blastoise, Hydro Pump!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"His Pokémon obeyed his command and aimed the cannons on his back towards the foe. Two strong beams of water were shot to the Venusaur, who took the attack like it was nothing. The trainer on the other side laughed. 'Hydro Pump on a grass type Pokémon? Venusaur, I think we won this battle already!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"In a different situation, the trainer of the Blastoise would have reacted angry, but he stayed calm. It was a battle, and most emotions are not important in a battle. Anger will only distract. Instead, he began to smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The other trainer saw the smile even though it was partially covered by the white collar of a shirt. 'Let's wipe that grin off of his face, Venusaur,' he said. 'Use Vine Whip!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The big ''seed Pokémon'' began the attack. His two vines appeared which he launched towards the Blastoise, to fast to avoid. The vines looked like two green snakes when they wrapped themselves around their target, lifting it into the air to throw itspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanheads-first to the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Blastoise, now! Earthquake!' The ''shellfish Pokémon'' turned in mid air with his feet down. The ground trembled when the 188.5 pounds tortoise landed with high speed on the dust of the field. On top of that, it immediately used Earthquake, which shook the battlefield and everything else in town./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Venusaur took the attack again, but this time it hurt badly. When the attack was over the grass Pokémon looked back at his trainer, who gave the command for the next move: 'Sunny Day!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The Pokémon turned his head up into the sky and called to the sun. The sun started to shine brighter. Blastoise felt that is Water type moves won't be as effective anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Vine Whip!' shouted the trainer of the Venusaur, and his Pokémon attacked again./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Ice Beam!' Blastoise took aim and shot the icy attack. The vines and ice met. For a moment it was unsure what would be stronger: The Ice Beam with a type advantage, or the Vine Whip powered by a Sunny Day? But then, the vines began to freeze./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Both Venusaur and his trainer watched as the Ice started to spread form the vines to the Pokémon. Within seconds, Venusaur was completely frozen./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Hey, Blastoise. Let's break him free with Hydro Pump!' Said the trainer of the Blastoise. The Pokémon aimed his cannons on his foe once again and shot his two powerful water beams. The ice shattered and the Venusaur in it fell to the ground, fainted./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"His trainer ran to him. 'Venusaur, are you okay?' The Pokémon opened his eyes and looked at his worried trainer, trying to reassure him that he will be fine./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Unlike before, the trainer on the other side became an outburst of emotions. 'Woooohooo! Yeah!' he shouted happily while he ran to his Pokémon, who greeted him the same way. It was strange to know that he was so calm just a few moments ago. 'We did it again, Blastoise!' He smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Venusaur's trainer watched his former enemy and saw the white ''96'' on his red body warmer. He started to wonder. 'It was a great fight, but I didn't quite hear your name when we started.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Blastoise's trainer was surprised by this question. 'That is because I didn't tell you.' He walked to the other trainer, smiled and shook his hand: 'Nice to meet you. I'm Kanto.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Normally forests are noisy, everything makes a sound. The Pokémon that talk to each other, the leaves that rustle in the wind and the brooks that flow through it. The sounds of life./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"But this part of the forest was different, everything was quiet, not even the wind was blowing against the trees. It was cold and he shivered, and Johto knew that this time he went further than ever into the forest. When he walked deeper into the forest, he saw a big lake in the middle. Pichu came out of his hoodie and sat on the shoulder of his trainer. Together they stared at the strange waters./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The water was dark and didn't flow. There weren't any clouds blocking the sky but the sun wasn't shining as strong as it should. It made the surroundings seem darker./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Johto liked the quiet nature of this part of the forest. He was used to a lot of noise, since he lived with his older brother, Kanto. They really looked alike when from the outside and you could see that they were brothers, but their personalities were totally different. Kanto was louder, extravert and confident. Johto, on the other hand, was quiet, introvert and more modest. Kanto has adapted to the cultures of other regions, while Johto held on to his past and, in your worlds view, a more Japanese culture./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"But this forest wasn't just quiet, it felt dark and full of death. Pichu knew that too and crawled nervously back into the hoodie of his trainer. 'I know Pichu, something is wrong with the water,' Johto said, trying to calm his best friend. He kneeled and his fingers reached for the surface of the water to investigate it, when he noticed an increase of light. He looked up and on the other side of the lake a Pokémon had appeared./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The sun began to shine as the Pokémon stepped on the water. The water under its feet became clearer as the Pokémon jumped over the lake./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Johto rose and looked as the Pokémon came towards him. Seconds later, they looked each other in the eyes. 'Konnichiwa, Suicune,' Johto said, interrupting the silence. 'Long time no see, friend.' Pichu appeared once again and greeted the legendary Pokémon./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Johto and Suicune stared at each other. Minutes later, the Pokémon disappeared. 'I got the message,' Johto said. He turned his head to Pichu. 'I'm sorry, but we need to visit some family.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Alola, Kahuna!' The voice of a small girl called. She came hopping from the route to where the Kahuna stood. The Kahuna was old, but not that old. Though he was a grandfather and had grey hair, he was a wrestler and a fierce trainer who specialised in Fighting-types. 'Ah, Alola,' Kahuna Hala said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'So you have a problem with an aggressive Fearow?' Asked the little girl. Her skin was brown, just like her hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Yes, and I'm afraid that my fighting types are no match for it. Every time people try to cross the bridge to the Ruins of Conflict, they get attacked,' Hala explained./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'That Fearow will be gone in no time! Let's go, Raichu!' From behind the girl a Raichu appeared. Not a Kantonian Raichu, but an Alolan Raichu. As the girl stepped on the bridge her Raichu followed, gliding in the air and using her tail as a surfboard./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A Pokémon screamed and from the bushes on the other side a big bird Pokémon appeared: Fearow. It flew into the air and towards the couple on the bridge. Its beak started to glow as he prepared to attack with Drill Peck./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"All the girl did was smile. 'You know the drill, Raichu,' she said, as she raised her arms in the air and crossed her forearms in front of her face, her hands in fists. On her right arm there was a black Z-ring with an Aloraichunium Z. The Z-crystal started to shine. Raichu flew off of the bridge and faced the Fearow with no fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Raichu's trainer let her arms down and then pointed her arms and fists to her Pokémon. She turned the upper half of her body to the right her arms now on shoulder height. She rotated her upper body back and to the left, bended her knees like she just took a big step. Her arms came together and formed a lightning bolt. She held that pose for a few moments./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Raichu surrounded herself with Z-power and unleashed a full-force Z-move. 'Stoked Sparksurfer!' the girl yelled enthusiastically and she pointed at the Fearow. The energy was replaced by electricity and Raichu began to surf through the air towards her target./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The Fearow didn't see the danger until it hit him, and its Flying type was certainly no match for the Electric type Z-move. The Pokémon fell out of the air but recovered in time to fly back into the sky again before it hit the water. It quickly flew away./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The girl came off of the bridge and greeted Hala like nothing happened. Raichu was right behind her, only a little exhausted from using the Z-move. 'He won't be coming back anytime soon!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Thank you, Alola and Raichu,' Hala said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'You're welcome,' Alola answered. 'But we need to go now, I kind of promised Raichu a malasada...'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Hala laughed. 'That's alright, until we meet again!' Alola and Raichu waved him goodbye./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"An hour later the two were walking through the biggest city of the region: Hau'oli City. They went into a malasada shop and ordered two malasadas. They listened to people in the background that were talking to each other. 'I've heard that the Pokémon League on Mount Lanikala will be finished soon!' someone said. 'I will definitely challenge it!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Alola smiled. Soon she would have a league too, just like her brothers and sisters, and Unova. She could show them that she had strong trainers in her region too./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Raichu finished her malasada and half of Alola's, since Alola didn't eat that much. 'How does all of that fit in your belly?' Alola asked, but Raichu ignored her because the last bit of food was more interesting./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"They left the shop and began wandering the streets of the city. 'So, what should we do now,' Alola asked her best friend. Raichu flew into the air and started to imitate surfing. 'But we already went surfing yesterday!' Alola laughed. Raichu made a sad face, so Alola tried to comfort him. 'If we surf every day, it won't be special anymore. We don't eat malasada everyday because otherwise it won't taste as good the next time you eat it. C'mon, we should know, we experienced it!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"That moment, the sky opened up. A hole was there and it looked like someone sliced it open with a knife. On the other side seemed to be nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"All Alola and Raichu did was stare, just like everyone else around them. They stared while a flying ship came through the hole. On the sides of the ship there was a logo, a black and white shield with a blue P in the middle. They were still trying to figure out what is was exactly. People started freaking out an fleeing when the underside of the ship opened up and revealed something that looked like a canon. And it started to shoot ice./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Real ice came from it, like it was the strongest Ice Beam you've ever seen. The beam was light blue, almost white, and seemed to emit light. It froze everything in its path./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Alola reacted quickly and pushed her Pokémon into a narrow alley to escape the Ice Beam. Raichu freaked out and her trainer tried to calm her. 'Raichu, stay calm! Maybe they are friendly?' Her Pokémon pointed at the UFO and looked at her as if she was telling him that Magikarp are the strongest Pokémon around. 'Okay, maybe they are not friendly, but freaking out isn't an option!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A strange sound made both of them look at the flying ship. Something opened up and people with Pokémon came out of it. Alola saw a Watchog and Krokorok, an Amoonguss and Zweilous, and more Pokémon. 'All Pokémon from Unova...' Alola noticed. She realized what the logo's on the sides of the ship looked like, the logo of Team Plasma! But what were they doing here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A grunt with a Liepard noticed her and nudged one of the other grunts to get their attention. Soon, they all knew that she was there. A group of four came towards her. 'Surrender now!' One of them called. Alola looked at her Pokémon, not knowing what to do. 'There is no way we can do that!' She tried to think of something. Thunderbolt would hit only one at a time, and because she used Stoked Sparksurfer earlier Raichu would be too tired to do it again. Disarming Voice or Psychic might work. 'Liepard, use Shadow Ball!' one of the grunts called, most likely the one that spotted her. The ball of dark energy nearly hit her and exploded somewhere to her left./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A voice called once more. 'Surrender now!' Alola didn't react, still not really knowing what to /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"do. If she attacked them, more would come. And of course you had that Ice Beam. Without its Z-move, Alola was afraid that Raichu just wasn't strong enough./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Enough of this! Liepard, use Shadow Ball again!' The purple panther-like Pokémon created the ball of dark energy to shoot it again, this time it wouldn't miss./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Blastoise! Hydro Pump!' Alola knew that voice!/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She could hear the sound of two cannons being fired, only they fired two strong water beams towards the grunts./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back, right into the eyes of Johto. 'Big brother!' she said relieved. Pichu was on his shoulder and greeted Alola happily. 'What is happening?' Alola asked. 'There is no time to explain, we've got to go.' It was hard to hear his voice with the sounds of a battle in the background, because Johto never spoke really loud./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Are we going already or are we going to wait till they catch us?' Kanto yelled, he had been commanding Blastoise the whole time trying to keep the grunts away. Johto nodded and the three of them fled from Team Plasma. Blastoise fired one more Hydro Pump and then followed his trainer./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The ship was freezing more parts of Melemele Island. Alola looked back, worried. What was going to happen now? Kahuna Hala couldn't stop them alone, and Tapu Koko wouldn't hold out against that many Pokémon at once for long./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She decided to put her feelings aside and focussed on getting away from Hau'oli City, or what has become a battlefield. All she did was trying to keep up with her two brothers./span/p


	2. Chapter 2 - Hoenn

**Writers note:**

I have had the next three parts ready for a little while now, so here they are. Chapter 4 is almost finished, I just need to find the motivation to finish it and start chapter 5.

Have fun reading!

 **Chapter 2**

They fled the Alola region with a boat. They took the last boat leaving Melemele Island. The trip would last multiple days so they each had a room on the boat. Alola and Raichu were on deck, looking at the sea. They watched how the islands of their region shrunk until you couldn't see them anymore. She sighed. Would she ever see her home again?

Johto appeared and stood next to her, also looking at the sea. 'It will be fine, okay?' he said. Alola looked at her big brother and realised she didn't know where they were going, so she asked him. 'We're going to Hoenn, this boat stops at Slateport,' Johto answered.

'Hey Johto, how did you know that our little sister was in trouble?' Kanto asked. His voice was far louder than Johto's. 'Suicune told me,' Johto replied.

'Suicune, isn't that one of those legendary dogs?' Kanto said.

'It are legendary beasts, not dogs,' Johto told his brother, calm as always. But Kanto wasn't listening anymore. 'Blastoise, Let's to find some trainers on this boat to battle!' He and his Pokémon disappeared, leaving Alola and Johto behind.

It was quiet for a few seconds, until Alola interrupted the silence. 'Thank you for helping me.'

'There is no need to thank me,' Johto said. 'Helping each other is what family does, right?'

'You're right.' Alola was wandering. She wanted to be a strong region, but she had to be rescued by her big brothers from that danger. If she couldn't take care of herself, then how could she ever be as strong as she wants to be?

The office of the Boss was always dark. The few things emitting light in the room were the computer screens on the walls and on his desk. The wall that weren't covered with computer screens were painted dark grey, he didn't know why.

So when the door opened the light from the hall shone right into the office, it burned his eyes like he was looking into the sun. But no one noticed.

'Sir,' someone said. 'phase one of plan Rainbow worked, wormholes have opened above Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, Poni Island and Aether Paradise!' The Boss grinned. 'Begin phase two, prepare the helicopters,' The Boss said. The man that came through the door nodded and disappeared.

'Soon,' said The Boss. 'We will rule over this world.' His eyes met those of his Pokémon. 'And after that, the Multiverse.'

'Registeel, Metal Claw!' A female trainer said to her Pokémon. The Registeel raised his arm in the air. His claws turned to metal and with all his might he slashed is opponent, or in this case, a tree. Berries fell down.

'Nice job!' its trainer praised him. Hoenn ran to her Pokémon. 'This are more berries than ever! You must have gotten stronger!' Registeel looked at her. 'Okay, it's probably because fall is coming...' Her Pokémon looked at the berries and started to pick them up and Hoenn did the same. They putted the berries in a basket.

Pokémon from the forest started to gather around the tree. Hoenn noticed them and greeted them with a smile. 'Have a berry everyone! There is enough!' Registeel looked her in the eyes, though it had no face Hoenn always knew when it was angry, happy or sad. 'C'mon Regi, how many berries did you want to eat?' Registeel stood up and picked up the basket. 'Yeah, we should be heading back.'

They went through the woods towards their place. Hoenn smiled as she spotted the wooden roof of the cottage above the trees.

Once inside Hoenn looked at the clock. 'News will start soon, put the basket on the table, okay? Then I will get the potato chips!' Registeel nodded and walked to the table. Every time he took a step the floor trembled. Registeel wasn't light footed. Hoenn ran to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and took the bag of potato chips. She ran back to the living room and jumped on the couch. Registeel came walking to her, speed wasn't really its thing either. It could run, if it was necessary.

Hoenn turned on the TV and immediately the news popped up. It was always nice to know what was going on in other regions. 'Maybe there's more news about what happened at Alola's place,' Hoenn asked herself, or maybe she asked Registeel but it didn't react. But there was nothing interesting, only that there was a trainer that challenged the Elite Four but failed at his first battle and the announcement of the next Pokémon League. Hoenn sighed. The bag of potato chips was almost empty because Registeel kept eating and staring at the TV like a mindless zombie. Maybe it was a mindless zombie, Hoenn thought. It could be...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the path that leaded to her place. She jumped to her feet and began walking to the door. Registeel was somewhat slower and by the time Hoenn was looking out of the window next to the door her Pokémon wasn't even standing on its feet. Hoenn saw a group of six walking to her home, three Pokémon and three humans. She recognised them.

Hoenn opened the door and Registeel was halfway to its trainer, most likely thinking why he even bothered at all walking to the door. Registeel too had heard the footsteps and he heard a familiar voice calling to its trainer. All he thought about was that he would have to share the berries they picked earlier today.

'Alola, Hoenn!' Alola said. 'Long time no see!'

Hoenn smiled and greeted her. Kanto and Johto came walking down the path too and greeted their younger sister. Raichu was surfing through the air, Pichu was on Johto's shoulder, Blastoise was walking next to his trainer and Registeel almost reached the door.

'Come inside, everyone,' Hoenn said. 'I saw what happened on the news, were you all there?' They must have been, Hoenn thought. Why else would Alola be with her older brothers?

Everyone walked inside to the living room, only Registeel was left. It had just reached the door and was left there to close it, so it did. Then it decided to walk all the way back to the living room. If it had a mouth it would have sighed.

Once everyone was inside and settled in the living room Hoenn started asking questions: 'So, what happened over there?' It was quiet for a few moments and Hoenn noticed she left the TV turned on. But then Alola said: 'Honestly, I have no idea!' Hoenn looked at her, surprised, but Alola continued with a smile on her face. 'Raichu and I were just walking on the streets and then the sky opened up! A flying ship with the logo of Team Plasma came through it and it shot an Ice Beam and froze everything in its path. Then Kanto and Johto were there, Kanto fought off the grunts, and we took a boat to Slateport City to escape Melemele Island and now we are here!'

Hoenn looked at Kanto and Johto, they nodded. 'Jep, that pretty much summed up everything! Except for the fact that Johto knew that Alola was in trouble because a dog told him.' Kanto said. 'Suicune is a legendary beast, not a dog!' Johto said, but he didn't raise his voice so no one heard him, except Pichu.

'But why come here?' Hoenn asked.

'Well, the last boat leaving the island went to Slateport City, so we decided to drop by,' Kanto replied.

'We also thought maybe you would know something about all this strange stuff,' Johto said. Hoenn thought about it and said: 'I know nothing about the sky opening up, Kalos is better at strange stuff than I am. Her Ampharos is one strange Pokémon!'

Everyone went quiet when the TV started to make a strange noise. Everyone looked at the screen. A single letter stared at them, a Rainbow colored R. A voice began to speak. 'Greeting, people of this world.' 'I know that voice,' Kanto said quietly, it was the first time in forever he said something quietly. The voice continued and the screen changed to the face of a man. 'As you might already know, strange things have happened in the Alola region.' The only thing you could see of his face was his grin, the rest was covered by shadows. 'And I'm happy to say that we were responsible for that. We have opened breaches to other worlds and from those worlds came the worst people you'll ever know. And now we've joined forces with them. Prepare to be defeated by this new team. We're Team Rainbow Rocket.' The screen went black and the TV became quiet.

For a few moments the four people and four Pokémon in the room said nothing.

'The airport is nearby, are you coming with me and Regi to Kalos?' Hoenn asked, not taking her eyes of the TV.

'Jep.' 'Okay.' 'Let's go.' The others agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kalos, Sinnoh and Unova

p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Chapter 3/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The arena was shaped in a hexagon. It had no roof to cover the battlefield, but that didn't matter because it was a sunny day. Two people faced each other in a battle. It was the Lumiose Conference. On one side stood a trainer with a Goodra, on the other one with a Ampharos. Both Pokémon looked exhausted, the battle was long and they gave it their all./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The trainer with the Ampharos raised her arm in the air and her bracelet revealed a stone, a Mega Stone. She smiled and said the words: 'Ampharos, Mega Evolve!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The Ampharosite that the Ampharos was holding began to glow. Energy from the two stones connected and the Pokémon was surrounded by it. The energy formed a shell around the Ampharos and she started to change. Hair grew and the bright yellow began to fade to a less bright yellow. The Pokémon broke out, the Mega Evolution was complete./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The trainer on the other side wasn't impressed. It yelled a command to its Pokémon to finish the battle. 'Goodra, Hyper Beam!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"There was no escaping it. The ''dragon Pokémon'' opened its mouth and released the strong blast. It hit Ampharos and an explosion made it disappear in smoke. Her trainer didn't flinch and started to search for her Pokémon. When the smoke was gone it revealed that the Ampharos was still standing there, her raised stats were high enough to take the attack, it survived this time./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The Goodra was still recovering from the attack and couldn't move. The trainer of the Ampharos saw it and knew it was the perfect moment to attack. 'Ampharos, Dragon Pulse!' The Pokémon shot a blast of purple energy to her foe. The Goodra watched the attack with a terrified look on its face when it hit./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Instead of a big blast, Kalos heard the annoying sound of her alarm. She woke up./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She kicked her blankets to somewhere on the ground, turned off the alarm and sat on the bed. She signed. 'It was all just a dream.' She stood up and walked to the closet, trying not to trip over the blankets she had kicked away. Trough the only window a small ray of sunshine shone into the room, but it was enough to see where she was going. Once she was changed into her normal clothes, she looked annoyed at her alarm and said: 'I was winning.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The apartment had two floors. Kalos lived with her Ampharos and didn't have people over that often, so all she needed was a living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. And she didn't stay at one place for too long./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Ampharos was already downstairs. Kalos greeted her friend and walked through the living room to the kitchen. She made breakfast for the both of them and sat down on the table. The table was next to a window and when she looked outside she saw the busy roads of Lumiose City. On the other side of the street she saw the Video Studio. On the front of the building you could see a Pokémon performance. Kalos dreamt of joining a Pokémon Performance one day./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Breakfast was over and Kalos cleaned the table and stood in front of the window. She looked outside, deep in thoughts. Ampharos stood next to her and looked outside. The Pokémon looked at the people walking by, some were on their way to work and others were off to other things. People don't go out just to meet people, they should do that more often, Ampharos thought. She noticed familiar figures walking on the other side of the street. She poked her trainer to get her attention. Then she pointed at the group of people and said: 'Look, Hoenn is there too!' Her trainer wouldn't have understood a word of what she said, she heard 'Amph, Ampharos!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kalos looked at what Ampharos pointed at and recognised the group of people. They were walking to her place. 'Huh, seems like we have some visitors.' She walked to the door and opened it. Ampharos was right behind her and greeted the group when they neared the apartment./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Hi Kalos!' Hoenn said. She was the first at the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Bonjour Hoenn, come in!' Kalos replied as she stepped out of the opening of the door. Everyone walked inside, Registeel was the last one. 'Still not that fast, I see?' Kalos asked. She smiled to make clear it was a joke. Registeel turned its head to her, but she didn't know if it was looking at her because the Pokémon didn't have any eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Everyone sat down in the living room. It was a bit cosy because the apartment wasn't made to fit five people and five Pokémon. Kalos looked around waiting for someone to start a conversation, but when it remained quiet she decided to ask the first question. 'Why this sudden visit?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Alola told the whole story like how she told Hoenn everything. 'So we thought maybe you would know something about this strange stuff,' she ended. It took Kalos about five seconds to register all of that information before she replied with another question. 'Why would you think that?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Well, your Ampharos is a strange Pokémon! Sometimes it starts to glow and change forms!' Hoenn said. Kalos signed. 'I told you so many times! That's called Mega Evolution, it's normal around here.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"' ''Mega Evolution''?' Kanto laughed. 'Like there is something better than normal evolution!' That irritated Kalos who turned her head and looked in Kanto's eyes. 'You have never seen it, have you?' She said. 'Nope,' Kanto answered./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Johto interrupted the discussion. 'We should really find out what exactly happened in Alola.' Kanto, like always, ignored his brother and wanted to continue the discussion, but Kalos thought it was a good idea and a discussion with Kanto was a discussion no one would ever win. 'You're right. Doesn't Sinnoh know stuff about other dimensions? Palkia, Dialga, Girantina and Arceus live in their own dimension.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Why didn't we think of that sooner?' Hoenn said, hitting herself in the middle of her face. 'We should go to him then.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kalos noticed that Alola and Johto didn't seem to be happy having to travel again. 'Maybe you could stay here for a day or two. I'll call Sinnoh, with the train he is here in no time!' Everyone seemed to like that idea. 'Yeah! Slumber Party!' Hoenn shouted enthusiastically. 'The boys sleep in the living room and the girls in the bedroom!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kalos laughed as she rose up. 'Now, where did I leave the phone?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="tab-stops: 84.25pt;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It was quiet on the streets of Eterna City. Sinnoh and Electivire walked over the market searching for lunch. Electivire was hungry, if he thought of food it got worse. Sinnoh was probably hungry too, but he didn't show it./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"In the north it was colder than in other regions, so Sinnoh was wearing a scarf and a hat. Electivire had enough fur to keep himself warm./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Electivire noticed a woman selling Old Gateau's and poked his trainer, who looked at the stall and said 'Okay.' They walked to the woman./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Two Old Gateau's, please,' Sinnoh said, his voice was monotonous when he talked. The woman, who looked older then Sinnoh but was actually thousands of years younger, smiled. She packed the order and handed it over to the customer. 'Do you come here often?' She asked, trying to start a conversation. For a moment Sinnoh stared at her, but then he answered the question. 'Yes.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"But she wasn't scared off by the short answer he gave and started asking more questions. 'Where do you live?' Sinnoh looked at the mountains that you could see rising above the buildings of the city. 'Up there.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"That surprised the woman. 'In the mountains? Why?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Sinnoh looked her in the eyes and said: 'I like being alone.' The woman was too stunned to reply and Sinnoh walked away. Electivire apologised for his trainer and followed him./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The two friends ate the Old Gateau's while walking through the city./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When they finished the Old Gateau's Sinnoh threw the wrapping in a trash can. They entered a park and you could see that Electivire enjoyed walking through the nature, even though it was manmade./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A few kids were playing with a ball, they passed it over to each other. One kid kicked the ball to hard and it rolled towards Sinnoh. He stopped the ball and kicked it back. 'Thank you, sir!' One of the kids said. Sinnoh stared at them for a few moments and then replied. 'You're welcome.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The late reaction and the long stare freaked the kids out a little bit, so Sinnoh and Electivire decided to continue walking home, towards the mountains. Once Sinnoh and Electivire reached the house, Electivire sat down. He was glad he could finally rest from the long day./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The phone went and Sinnoh picked it up to answer. 'Sinnoh here.' He said with no emotion like always./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Finally! You picked up the phone!' A female voice said./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Who is this?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'... Kalos. Can you come over?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Okay.' Sinnoh put down the phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The Pokémon stared at the scientist on the other side of the glass. She gave him some of her best death glares. The man wore a white coat and had a strange blue thing around his blond hair. She studied his face so she would remember who to take her wrath on out once she got free. And she would get free, she would make sure of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The torture had lasted for four days now. Every time the red laser was shot at her, making her thoughts go black and making her mad, that man had rambled on about ''seeking her full potential'' and ''going past her limits to make her stronger''. And every time he said that it made her even angrier./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Another man came into the room, accompanied by two grunts, he must have been important but she didn't care. The man asked the scientist a question. 'What is the situation with the Wormholes?' The scientist turned around and answered. 'Worse, something is keeping them from opening.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'What is it?' The man asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'I did some research and there was some useful information one of the prisoners told me.' The scientist showed a picture of a small girl with dark brown hair and a brown skin. She was wearing shorts and a yellow shirt with pink flowers on it. An Alolan Raichu was by her side. 'This supposedly is ''a region''.' The man frowned. 'Explain,' he commanded. The scientist continued. 'These ''regions'' would embody the region they are from. They would be immortal and have a special connection to the place they represent.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'And how does this explain the Wormholes?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Glad you asked,' The scientist said and the hate of the Pokémon grew even more because of the way he said it. 'My theory is that this ''region'', Alola, isn't in the Alola region, and that is why we can't open Wormholes.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Find her.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Already working on it.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Inform me when you find her. We will send a team immediately.' The man left the room, leaving the Pokémon and the scientist alone once again. 'I'm one step ahead of you,' the scientist smiled. 'The employees are already working on hacking systems all over the world.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The scientist looked at the Pokémon. 'Now, back to you,' he said. The Pokémon yelled and screamed all of the curse words she knew, but he wouldn't understand a word of what she said. He pushed a button. The Pokémon cursed once more until she lost consciousness and pain and anger took over./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The scientist smiled. 'I will have you surpass your limits.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A bird Pokémon flew high in the sky, his trainer walked below him. His trainer was a woman with a darker skin than most people, but lighter than those of Alolan people. On her shirt you could see the pattern of a flag, a flag that resembled the American flag of your world./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Unova was walking through Pinwheel Forest, searching for something interesting to do. Her Pokémon, Braviary, flew down and began walking next to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Well, that was a complete waste of time,' Unova sighed. 'We've been here for days, but there is nothing to do! Absolutely nothing!' Braviary nodded his head in agreement./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"They arrived at the route. Unova looked at her Pokémon with a new hope in her eyes. 'Maybe there is something fun to do in Nacrene City. Let's go!' Braviary let out a cry and flew into the air to follow his trainer from above. Unova started running down the path to the city./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Ten minutes later she came by a store that sold news papers. She bought one of them and started reading it, skipping some of the more boring parts. Braviary flew lower to see what his trainer was looking at. Unova sat down on a bench and kept reading, her Pokémon was next to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Braviary noticed familiar faces on a picture, and screamed like what birds do. He pointed at it with his wing./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The article was about Slateport City Airport. Unova studied the picture and realised she could see Kanto, Hoenn, Alola, Johto and their Pokémon in the background. They were boarding on a plane to Lumiose City./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Unova's mind linked the article to another bit of news that was in the paper, something that happened in Alola. She looked shocked at her Pokémon and said: 'I think they're going on an adventure without us!'/span/p


	4. EXTRA: Kalos of the past

p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Writers note:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"I wanted to give the other regions beside Alola more background, that's why I made these extra's. I'm currently working on one for Kanto (And Chapter four), that one I will post after chapter 5. I want these to be evenly divided over the Chapters./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"EXTRA: Kalos of the past/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When Kalos was younger, much younger, she had a different Pokémon by her side. Sometimes she thinks about the Pokémon, still feeling sorry about what happened. Ampharos didn't know, she didn't want her new Pokémon to feel like she was filling a gap that was left by the war of three thousand years ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Initially the boss didn't want Kalos to fight, but she insisted. 'Sir, if everyone goes to battle, I should too!' She said. Braixen stood right behind her and nodded, agreeing with her trainer. The king sighed: 'Okay then, you can go too.' Kalos cheered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The king of that time was very protective. He protected those he loved, like his dear Floette and Kalos. He loved Kalos like she was his daughter and it hurt badlyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto send her to war. But he knew she would be able to fend for herself./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A week later the letter arrived./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"His Pokémon, Floette, was forced to go to war. Everyone needed to send his Pokémon and so would the king. When Kalos was ready to leave home and go to the battlefield, her boss asked her for a favour. Floette and Braixen were waiting outside when the king spoke to her. 'Can you watch over Floette?' Kalos was surprised he asked her this. She replied: 'Okay, you can count on me and Braixen!' She smiled to reassure the king./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"But the war turned out to be much worse than expected. All around them Pokémon were dying. Many Pokémon that were send to the war never returned. So did the Floette of her former boss. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kalos was right next to the Pokémon when it happened. She never left its side, determined to keep her promise. But neither she nor Braixen could do anything to stop the attack of the enemy Poké style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Pokémon used Slash on the weakened Floette. Kalos and Braixen turned their heads when they heard the Pokémon scream. Floette fell to the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'No!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Braixen used Flame Charge and knocked the enemy away from the dying Pokémon. Kalos kneeled down by its side when it let out its last breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"After the battle was over, she brought the Pokémon back to her boss. She looked down at her feet when she gave him the tiny box./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The king was devastated by the loss. Kalos was sent back to war, even though she didn't want to leave the king behind. She didn't know what happened to him around that time. The loneliness and loss must have destroyed him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When she returned once again to recover from an injury, she heard that the king wasn't style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWorried she began to look for him. The worries didn't stop when she found him. It turned out he had been building a device to give life back to his beloved Floette. /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Sir, you shouldn't do this,' Kalos said. The king turned around, surprised to see Kalos there. He was ready to fire the device, which he turned into the ultimate weapon./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Kalos, you have grown,' he noticed. His mind didn't seem to be on this world./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Did you hear what I said? Don't fire the weapon.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'It will bring peace to the region.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'It will also bring death and destruction!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'It's too late.' The king smiled sadly. He pulled a lever. The Weapon started to gatherer energy until it blasted a blue beam into the sky. Kalos looked up and watched with horror how the beam came back down towards them. It hit the ground like a falling star. The impact ripped the world apart./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"A blast of energy knocked the king to the ground, but Kalos and Braixen managed to stay on their feet. There was a crack in the sky. Kalos looked through it and saw a different world, but before she could see what exactly was on the other side, the crack became longer. One end came closer and closer towards Kalos and Braixen. It broke all laws of space when it opened the ground under the feet of Braixen. Kalos and her Pokémon looked each other in the eyes, then Braixen fell./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Braixen!' Kalos ran towards her Pokémon and reached for it with her arm. As quickly as it appeared the crack in the sky vanished. It closed before Kalos could do anything about it. And she was left with this big empty space./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Years went by, a thousand of them. Kalos aged, she became a teenager. But every day in those thousand years she felt alone now her Pokémon was no longer with her. She settled down in a village in the east of the region. She wandered around the village all day, trying to find something interesting to do. Sometimes she listened to someone telling stories and she was amazed when they told her about a Lucario that evolved. More and more stories about Pokémon that evolved further were told and later it became known as ''Mega Evolution''./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"It was around this time that Kalos found a strange stone while walking through the nature around the forest. She didn't know what it was but felt it was important and always kept it on her./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The people of the village began to notice that the girl living in their village without parents wasn't aging. Some claimed witchery, others thought she was the devil. Fearing for her own life Kalos left the town. She hasn't stayed in one place for a long time ever since./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Not knowing where to go, she wandered around the region. One day when she was walking through a forest, it started to rain. Running from the waters Kalos sought for a shelter, which she found in the form of a cave. She went inside./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"She panted from the running and looked outside. The rain came pouring down. Then she noticed there was something else with her in the cave. She turned around to see a yellow Pokémon sitting in the cave, staring at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"'Hey,' she said to the Pokémon, a little insecure. She sat down next to it. 'Did you come here to hide from the rain as well?' The Pokémon nodded. 'I'm Kalos.' The Pokémon let out its cry. 'Ampharos.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Kalos smiled. 'Nice to meet you, Ampharos.'/span/p 


	5. Chapter 4 - Showdown

**Writers note:**

Chapter 5 will most likely be coming tomorrow. It's already finished, I just need to read through it once more. It will be a much shorter chapter.

Also sorry that this chapter might be a little messy. It's harder to write if many characters are in one place. You'll see the characters being split up a lot in the next few chapters so that it would be easier to write and to give more attention to the regions their personalities.

 **Chapter 4 - Showdown**

Raichu was the first to wake up, or the first to open her eyes. Registeel might not have slept at all, but you can't tell when it's sleeping and when it's awake. Only Hoenn can do that.

Raichu was sleeping next to Alola, so when it left the bed Alola woke up too. Raichu jumped around the room happily. Alola put a finger on her lips: 'Ssst! Kalos and Hoenn are still trying to sleep!' she whispered. Kalos had only two mattresses, so Alola slept on an airbed. Kanto an Johto slept on the couch in the living room.

Alola stood up and tried not to make any noise. She and Raichu went downstairs. They heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room. Alola walked to the door, but she was so careful to make no sound that it could be classified as sneaking. The door wasn't closed and with a soft push it opened.

'Konnichiwa, Alola!' Johto greeted her, who stood behind the door. Though he didn't speak loud, Alola and Raichu were surprised and almost jumped into the air.

'Oh,' Alola sighed relieved, 'It's just you Johto.'

Alola walked into the living room. Kanto sat on the couch, the two brothers were probably watching the television before Alola arrived. Kanto chuckled. 'I hope you weren't too scared to see Johto's face. It was my idea.'

Johto and Alola sat down next to Kanto and watched some more TV until Kalos and Hoenn woke up and came downstairs. After breakfast they went to the station to pick up Sinnoh. Even at this early hour, well, early for a Saturday, the streets of Lumiose City were filled with people.

Raichu didn't like the busy streets, since she wasn't able to surf around in the air without being hit by a car or the people on the sidewalks. Luckily for him it didn't take too long to reach the station and soon they were off of the busy streets. In the station they waited for Sinnoh's train to arrive.

Alola saw the train and yelled: 'There it is!'

'Finally! It took so long!' Hoenn said.

The train started to slow down and eventually stopped. It made a hissing noise as it opened its doors. Lots of people came out of it and everyone in the group started to look around for Sinnoh.

Somewhere at the back of the train Sinnoh and Electivire stepped onto the platform. Electivire was huge and yellow, you couldn't miss him when looking around. 'There he is!' Hoenn called out, pointing at two figures in the distance. One was big and yellow and black, the other was smaller wearing a green scarf and green and blue hat. Hoenn ran to her half-brother. Registeel followed her but in his usual walking pace.

Electivire poked his trainer with his tail and pointed at Hoenn. Sinnoh turned his head and watched Hoenn come closer. His other family members came walking towards him as well. 'Oh, literally everyone is here,' he noticed.

'Bonjour,' Kalos said, 'I'm glad you could come this quickly.'

'Hello,' Sinnoh replied. The others greeted him too. A long silence followed, as everyone waited for Sinnoh to ask questions. But Sinnoh knew they would tell him everything anyway and kept silent.

'Alola, can you tell Sinnoh the story?' Johto asked. He knew his sister would enjoy that and no one else seemed to do anything. Alola smiled and started talking.

They didn't see how the station's cameras zoomed in on them.

'And then Kalos said: ''Hey, Sinnoh knows about that sort of stuff!'' and now we are all here.' Alola gasped for air. They had been walking for a little while now and she had been talking the whole time.

Sinnoh was quiet for a few seconds, but then he asked: 'Alola, what do you know about Ultra Wormholes?' Alola was startled by this question but answered: 'Ultra Wormholes are some sort of portal to another world.'

'Another dimension.'

'Ugh, this stuff is getting more complicated every generation!' Kanto complained. He and Johto walked at the back of the group. He looked at Johto and said: 'Remember the time it was just about battling?'

Alola thought about it. 'So, the sky opening up could actually be an Ultra Wormhole leading to a different dimension?'

'Yes,' Sinnoh said.

'Oh! We have heard about Ultra Wormholes before! Right, Registeel?' Hoenn said looking at her Pokémon, who nodded slowly. 'In a documentary about the Alola region! It's said that in Alola a lot of Ultra Wormholes appear!'

'That answers one question,' Kalos said. 'But who came through the portal?'

'Would you mind if I answered that question for you?' a strange voice asked. It came from a dark alley connected to the street.

Everyone stopped walking and turned around. There stood a woman with a Liepard by her side. She stepped out of the shadows and two other grunts appeared next to her. On their shirt you could see a familiar logo: a rainbow coloured R. 'We came through it.'

Blastoise readied himself for battle, aiming his canons at the three people and their Pokémon. Pichu hid in Johto's hoodie and Raichu stopped surfing through the air to look at these newcomers. Electivire and Ampharos were alert as well, only Registeel didn't seem to be reacting to this new danger.

'Okay, we'll ask it one time nicely,' the woman with the Liepard began. She pointed at Alola. 'Hand over the little girl.' Alola's eyes met those of the female grunt and she could see that the grunt meant it. For a moment, she was scared.

'No way!' Johto said. He stood guardingly in front of her.

'Don't be so foolish!' another voice said. Kalos looked behind her to face this newcomer. She was shocked to recognise him. 'Ghetsis?' Kalos said, not believing who she saw.

The people that were on the street began to notice something was wrong. Some were leaving the streets, others took their mobile phone from their pockets and purses.

'Oh, so you already know who I am,' Ghetsis said surprised. 'Not that it matters. Just one more time: hand over the young region.' Ghetsis snapped his fingers and more grunts appeared next to him. They had various Pokémon from different regions.

'Team Rainbow Rocket,' Johto whispered. Only Alola could hear what he said but she knew the others would have realised the same thing.

Still stunned of the sudden appearance of these villains it caught the group off guard when the female grunt with the Liepard opened the attack: 'Liepard, Shadow Ball!'

Before anyone could react the Liepard shot his powerful ball of darkness to Johto, who was still protecting Alola.

'Johto, watch out!' Kanto yelled, fearing for his brother's life.

Before the attack could hit a Pokémon cried and came out of the sky to stop it. The ball exploded leaving a cloud of black smoke behind. When the smoke faded you could see who came to the rescue. A dark blue, white and red bird flew a few centimetres above the ground in front of Johto, the Ghost type didn't affect it.

'Great job, Braviary!' A well know voice said. She came walking from the other side of the empty street.

'Oh no, not her,' Kanto complained.

'Unova?' Kalos said, sort of greeting her neighbour.

'Why so surprised, Kalos?' Unova said. 'You know that I won't let you all go on an adventure without me!'

'Well then, now this little reunion of yours is over, you might want to consider to surrender,' Ghetsis said.

'Ghetsis? How the heck did you get here?' Unova asked, but she immediately changed her mind. 'Never mind. There is more important business to do. Like defeating you and your stupid grunts! Braviary, use Brave Bird!'

The ''valiant Pokémon'' flew into the air and back down. A yellow to almost white energy surrounded the Pokémon as it flew towards his targets: the Pokémon of the grunts. They were hit without them having a chance to defend themselves.

The others decided to take matters in their own hands as well. 'Blastoise, Ice Beam!' 'Registeel, Aerial Ace!'

Kalos commanded Ampharos to attack some other grunts. Johto looked at the situation. 'We need to get out of here!' he said. There were too many grunts to fight.

'Where to?' Kalos asked.

Sinnoh told Electivire to attack, turned away from the battle and said: 'Why not search for our own rainbow?'

'Sinnoh, it's not the right time to talk nonsense!' Kanto yelled, he was busy keeping the grunts and their Pokémon away.

'Ampharos, Electro Ball! Johto, what do you think?'

'Lead the way, Kalos!'

She nodded and called to the others to follow her. They fought a way through the grunts while in the distance a new sound appeared.

Ghetsis cursed. 'Police, we can't have them interfere with this. Retreat!' The grunts started to run away, in the opposite direction of where the regions where headed.

By the time the police arrived the street was empty, but signs of the fight that went down were still there.


	6. Chapter 5 - Splitting up

**Chapter 5 – Splitting up**

'This should be far enough,' Kalos said. She stopped walking.

Hoenn sighed loudly and fell to the ground and started complaining. 'Phew, I'm exhausted!'

Kalos laughed. 'Even Registeel doesn't seem to be tired from that walk!'

'How dare you to call that ''a walk!''! We were running, no, sprinting the whole time!'

'Now you're exaggerating, Hoenn,' Johto said.

'No I'm not!'

Johto sighed and decided not to continue this conversation.

'We rest here for a little while, then we continue walking,' Kalos said. 'We can be halfway Route 16 before the night falls.'

'Where are we even going?' Kanto asked.

'Searching for our own rainbow,' Sinnoh said, very seriously. Thinking of it, Sinnoh says everything seriously.

Kanto wanted to ask further about it but Unova asked her question first: 'Can someone explain why Ghetsis was there?'

'Can someone explain why you were there?' Kanto said.

Unova turned around, crossed her arms and looked Kanto into the eyes. 'Still salty about that battle?'

'I would have won if your Braviary didn't have the wind in his tail!'

'I would have won if it wasn't raining!' They gave each other death glares. Braviary and Blastoise looked at each other and shrugged. Both didn't know what all of this fuss was about.

'It's time for a rematch!' Kanto yelled.

'Yeah!'

'No, no it's not,' Johto said.

'Yeah, not the best plan right now,' Kalos said.

Even Sinnoh told them not to waste any energy on unnecessary battles.

Unova seemed to think about it and then she said, turning away from Kanto: 'It wouldn't even be a fair fight. Your Blastoise took a lot of attacks earlier.'

'Your Braviary almost fainted because of recoil!' Both of their Pokémon were exhausted.

'We need to get going again,' Kalos said, hoping to stop the conversation.

'Ugh,' Hoenn replied while she stood up.

'We will battle another day,' Unova said. She was determined she would win that day. So did Kanto, who said: 'Be ready to lose by then.' He grinned full of self-confidence.

Alola looked around her to her family and Unova. Kalos and Hoenn walked in front of the group. Kalos didn't look at a map to see where they were going, and Alola wandered if she just knew because this was her land.

Though Hoenn complained about having sore feet she was almost the fastest of the group.

Kanto walked as far away from Unova as possible. Johto walked next to him and was listening to his brother who just kept talking.

Alola walked next to Sinnoh, but he was really quiet. She hadn't talked much since the fight so they didn't have a conversation. Even Unova, who walked alone, was talking to her Pokémon, who flew next to her.

Raichu and Electivire were quite the opposite of their trainers. Raichu poked Electivire a few times until he was irritated and wanted to poke Raichu back, which is harder than it sounds like. Raichu kept flying away from him.

'We should set up camp around here,' Kalos said. It was slowly getting dark.

'We don't have any tents,' Johto noticed.

'Yes we have!' Hoenn yelled suddenly. She pulled a tent out of nowhere. 'I'm always prepared to sleep out in the wilds! They don't call me the ''adventures region'' for nothing!'

'Where did you get that tent from?' Johto asked, 'You don't have a bag with you...'

'Nothing is impossible,' Hoenn replied. Her voice was optimistic and she was smiling. 'If Registeel can eat berries without having a mouth, than I can pull tents out of nowhere!' She laughed.

Kalos didn't question her friend and started to list the chores. 'Two people should set up camp, the others can go find food and water.'

'We will search for food and water!' Kanto said, raising his (and Johto's) arm into the air.

'Maybe someone should scout the area to look if Team Rainbow Rocket is nearby,' Sinnoh suggested.

'I can do that,' Unova said.

'Maybe you shouldn't go alone,' Kalos said. 'If something happens...'

'I can go with Unova,' Alola said fast, hoping they would let her.

'Alola, no! It's you they are looking for!' Johto replied.

'I'll be safe with Unova!' She never really had an adventure with Unova, it would be fun to have one now.

'I doubt that,' Kanto said.

'Ha!' Unova laughed. 'If it wasn't for Braviary and me all of you wouldn't be here! I'm sure Alola and I can take on this ''Team Rainbow Rocket'' if we see them!'

'She is right!' Alola said.

Kalos thought about it for a few moments, but then she decided it was okay. 'So, Unova and Alola will scout the area. Kanto and Johto search for food and water.'

'There was a creek over there,' Sinnoh said. He pointed a little further back.

'Sinnoh, could you get the water then? Hoenn and I will set up camp. All right everyone?'

'Yep.' 'Okay,' 'Yes!' 'Sure.' 'Yay, an adventure with Unova!'

Sinnoh was the only one who just nodded.


End file.
